One Fine Day
by PKimLee
Summary: - es una melodía hermosa, aunque no sé si pueda decir lo mismo de la letra porque la verdad no entiendo el idioma… - ¿pero qué demonios? - hola, Yura… tanto tiempos sin verte
1. Una Mentira

One Fine Day

Cap. 1

Declaimer: Yuri On Ice así como sus personajes son propiedad de Kubo-sensei, yo solo soy una fan divirtiéndose con este mundo maravilloso.

\- ¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Qué sigues en Almaty?!

\- lo siento, el patrocinador quiere hacer una reunión y no puedo decirle que no, tu sabes cómo es esto, creo que será en otra ocasión

\- ¡¿otra ocasión?!, ¡no puede haber ocasión mas especial que esta!

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- ¡sabes que olvídalo…!

\- yo… lo siento Yura, no te molestes conmigo, puedo ir pasa…

\- ¡haz lo que…! ¡Sabes que no vengas nunca!

\- pero Yur…

\- Wow ¿se enojó el gatito?, dijo al ver como Otabek observaba su celular sorprendido

\- eso creo, colgó sin dejarme decir más, tal vez no sea buena idea ocultarle que estoy en Rusia

\- tonterías Yurio siempre es así, ya se le pasara

\- pero en realidad sonaba molesto

\- Yuuri se encargara de él, no te preocupes, te llevare a tu hotel e iré a ver cómo va la situación y te informare

\- Nikiforov me quieres decir una vez más ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

\- porque Yurio necesita un poco de valor para terminar lo que comenzó

\- ¿Qué..?

\- lo entenderás esta noche

\- OoO -

\- ¡MALDICION!

Lanzo su celular a una velocidad impactante contra el sofá

\- ¿todo bien Yurio?

\- ¡que no me llames Yurio, Cerdo!

\- Lo siento, ¿Otabek no vendrá?

\- ¡el muy maldito me dejo plantado!

\- que mal, llevas meses esperando su descanso

\- ¡pues más vale que no se atreva a venir!, ¡y nadie lo estaba esperando escuchaste!

\- está bien, está bien, no te enojes

\- ¡no me hables cerdo!

\- Hola familia ya llegue

\- lo que faltaba, el anciano

Para fortuna de Víctor dejar a Otabek en su hotel no le tomo más que cinco minutos, le comento a Kazajo que tenía miedo que el gatito se convirtiera en león y matara a su querido Yuuri, al entrar a el departamento se dirigió a Yuuri para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien y que no le hubieran hecho daño

\- volví Yuuri, le dio un corto beso en los labios

\- Vi… Víctor

\- ¿qué?, ¿no me digas que aun te da pena que el niño vea a papa y mama darse cariño?

\- ¡para con tu juego maldito aciano pervertido!, ¡te eh dicho miles de veces que dejes tu juego enfermo de la familia!, ¡yo no soy su hijo!

\- ooh Yuuri el niño nos niega

\- ¡Basta!, le arrojó un cojín directo a la cara y se dirigió a su habitación

\- ¿está muy enojado?

\- muchísimo, ¿Víctor que planeas con todo esto?

\- Ya lo sabrás…

En ese momento Yuri salió de su habitación aun molesto, se dirigía a la puerta a paso firme

\- ¿Vas algún lado?

\- ¡no te interesa!

Salió sin decir más golpeado la puerta tres de el

\- Viiictor…

\- ¿no creo que esto sea una buena idea?, y definitivamente no sé porque Otabek y yo seguimos tu juego

\- Yurio nunca se expresa bien por sí solo, tiene que sacarlo todo con un arranque de ira, es la única manera en que él se expresa libremente

\- ¿ y cómo sabremos a dónde fue ?

\- oh, no te preocupe, lo rastrearemos con esto

Tomo su celular, abrió una aplicación y se la mostro a Yuuri

\- ¡Víctor! ¿Tienes rastreado el celular de Yurio?

\- Yuuri nuestro pequeño puede perderse en la ciudad

\- ¡esto no es gracioso Víctor!

\- está bien, pero no es una broma Yurio tiene un muy mal sentido de la orientación y tiende a perderse

\- ¿incluso en su propio país?

\- aunque no lo creas así es… pero en esta ocasión solo con firmo mis sospechas

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- ahora te digo, solo tengo que hacer una llamada

Tomo su celular y no tardo ni tres segundos y ya le avían contestado

\- señor Kazajo le enviare los datos con la dirección donde se ubica un gatito Ruso furioso que necesita ser domesticado, mucha suerte y favor de entregar al niño a salvo a una hora conveniente

.- ¡Víctor!

Lo regaño Yuuri

\- ok, ok, mucha suerte

Colgó el teléfono y Yuuri aun lo observaba confundido

\- dime Yuri ¿que hacemos los patinadores cuando estamos estresados?

\- seguimos pati… ooh

\- exacto, las dos formas que Yurio tiene para liberar tensión, son un ataque de ira y patinar…

\- solo espero que todo salga bien

\- OoO -

Se encontraba patinando, la pista estaba totalmente obscura solo la iluminaba la luz de la luna que entraba por los enormes ventanales del techo, puso un play list al azar, y continuaba patinando a medida que las melodías terminaban y empezaban, de pronto una canción lo hizo detenerse, había ensayado esa maldita canción para sorprender a… estaba furioso pero de todas maneras continuo patinando tal y como lo ensayo por meses, estaba a la mitad de la melodía, un giro, otro giro, su cabello suelto y ahora un poco más lago cubría su rostro, en el tercer giro alcanzo a distinguir el sonido de unos aplausos, los cuales le hicieron parar inmediatamente y fijar su mirada en la persona que estaba de pie junto a la barandilla

\- es una melodía hermosa, aunque no sé si pueda decir lo mismo de la letra porque la verdad no entiendo el idioma…

\- ¿pero qué demonios?

\- hola, Yura… tanto tiempos sin verte

Continuar…

Nota de la autora:

Esto iba a ser un OneShot por el Cumple del Papacito Kazajo… perdón, perdón, el héroe Kazajo pero de repente se vinieron más cosas a la mente, que espero no se queden ahí, pero díganme ¿les gusto?, ¿Quieren saber que viene después?, ¿Cuál es la canción que estaba pateando Yurio?, ¿Cómo termina Otabek después de que Yurio suelte todo su coraje?


	2. Un Sentimiento

**One Fine Day**

 **Cap. 2**

 **Un sentimiento**

\- ¿Beka?...

\- Yura ¿estás bien?, ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué paso?

-Yurio, que bueno que despiertas, lo abrazo de manera melodramática, YUUURI, YURIO YA DESPERTO

\- deja de decirme Yurio maldito anciano, y despégateme de una buena ves

\- gracias al cielo, ¿te sientes bien Yurio?

\- ¡que dejen de decirme Yurio con un demonio!, ¿y que hace el aquí?

-Te desmayaste mientras hablábamos en la pistas…

 **\- FlashBack –**

\- hola, Yura… tanto tiempos sin verte

\- Bek…

Se quedó en el centro de la pista observándolo, tenía tanto que decir, pero estaba confundido, estaba furioso, feliz… de verlo

\- ¿te quedaras ahí?

\- Almaty…

\- ah eso

\- ¡dijiste que estabas en Almaty!

\- lo se Yura, lo siento solo quería…

\- ¡lo arruinaste todo!

\- ¿arruinar que?

\- no importa, ya no importa…

\- ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

Quiso adentrarse en la pista para llegar hasta el, pero no pudo dar el primer paso porque…

\- no vengas, no te atrevas a dar un paso mas

\- nuca te avía visto así….

\- tu no entiendes, no lo entenderías…

\- porque no intentas explicarme, somos amigos ¿o no?

\- Amigos…, susurro y bajo la mirada para que no notara las lágrimas de rabia que estaba conteniendo, se giró dándole la espalda

\- ¿Yura?

\- regresa a Almaty…

\- no lo are

\- ¡largo! antes de que diga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme

\- y porque no lo dices de una vez y terminamos con esto

\- ¡¿es lo que quieres?!

\- es solo que no entiendo porque te comportas así

\- porque junte el valor para decírtelo estos meses que no te vi y tú solo…

\- ¿decirme que?

\- ¡maldición!, ¡decirte que yo te…!

 **\- FlashBack Fin –**

\- y después te desmayaste, no supe que hacer así que te traje aquí

\- ¡largo!

\- ¿Yura?

\- ¡largo vete de aquí, no quiero verte!

\- estas exagerando

\- no pedí tu opinión anciano

\- Yurio, por favor

\- ¡cállate cerdo, no te metas!

\- está bien, me iré

\- pero…

-no te preocupes Katsuki, está bien

\- me retiro

Se dirigió a la puerta, seguido de Víctor quien lo alcanzo en el corredor

\- espera, quiero pedirte una disculpa, no pensé que esto se saldría de control

\- ya no importa, lo mejor es dejar que se tranquilice

\- claro que importa, creo que es solo frustración por no poder decirte la vedad

\- ¿Qué verdad?

\- eso no me corresponde decírtelo, pero me encargare de reparar mi error, por lo pronto descansa ha sido un día muy largo

\- nos vemos, Nikiforov…

\- ¿sí?

\- cuiden de Yura

\- por supuesto

Víctor regreso a la habitación donde aún discutían Yuuri y Yurio

\- ¡que te largues cerdo no quiero escuchar a nadie!

\- pues me tendrás que escuchar a mi

\- ¡dije a nadie anciano!

\- como sé que pronto comenzara uno de tu típicos berrinches solo te diré algo, y si después no quieres explicaciones, será tu decisión

\- …

\- Yo le pedí a Otabek que te mintiera, listo ya lo dije y como no quieres escuchar a nadie nosotros no vamos ¿nee Yuuri?

\- aah si claro

\- ¡espera!, ¡¿Qué?!

\- ahh así que escucharas

\- habla de una vez, ¿Cómo es eso de que le dijiste que me mintiera?

\- Pues sabía que te enojarías si él te mentía…

\- ¿y?...

\- y sabia también que aun te faltaba valor para decirle…

-¡no tenías por qué meterte en esto!

\- lo hice porque tal vez así te repondrías un poco

\- te atreviste a decirle a Otabek que..

\- no, no claro que no, sabes si, tal vez hice mal en meterme en todo esto, pero solo queremos verte feliz

\- ¡maldición!

\- yo… en verdad lo siento, me pase lo admito y me disculpo, pero creo que te desquitaste con un inocente

\- demonios Otabek, ¿Dónde…

\- se fue, está en el mismo hotel de siempre

\- ¡cuando regrese ajustare cuentas contigo anciano!

\- ¡Yuuri sálvame!

\- siento decir que esta ves si lo mereces Víctor

 **\- OoO –**

 **\- POV Otabek -**

Acababa de llegar a el hotel, estaba confundido, triste, preocupado, ha sido un día terrible, no me esperaba que Yura se pusiera así, creo que en realidad lo arruine, tal vez mañana pueda hablar con él, ahora me siento realmente cansado, creo que solo me duchare e intentare dormir

Se estaba preparando para meterse a la ducha, cuando escucho el sonido del timbre, tomo una bata y se dirigió a la puerta

\- un momento

El timbre sonaba con desesperación, ¿quién podría ser?, y más aún ¿porque toca de esa manera?

\- ¿Si…

\- ¡Beka!

Al abrir la puerta no tuve oportunidad de decir más de una palabra porque de repente sentí el contacto de su cuerpo con el mío

\- Yura… ¿está bien?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿y porque estas todo empapado?, pero pasa te traeré una toalla para que te seques

\- no, no importa, es… es solo que… afuera está lloviendo y…

\- ¿y viniste todo el camino asía aquí caminando?

\- pues… yo diría que… que más bien corriendo

Vino corriendo hasta aquí, vaya que este día ha sido sorpresivo, no entiendo porque es que esta aquí pero…

\- Perdón… perdóname Beka

Me abrazo más fuerte hundiendo su cara en mi pecho

\- Yura…

\- no hables solo deja que te diga esto antes de que otra cosa suceda…

Lo aparte un poco para observarlo, aparte un mechón de su bello rostro y solo desvió la mirada

\- hey… mírame, ¿sigues enojado conmigo?

\- ¡claro que lo estoy!, lo arruinaste todo, quería que vieras, quería que lo supieras…

\- ¿saber qué?

\- ¡no me sigas interrumpiendo!

\- está bien no diré una palabra mas

\- el caso es que así no es como quería que fuera esto, pero el maldito anciano tenía que intervenir y hacer de las suyas, pero que más da eso ya no importa, la cosa es que sin darle más vueltas al asunto quiero que sepas que te amo Beka, listo ya lo dije, ahora lo sabes, no sé qué es lo que sientas al respecto pero yo…

No paraba de hablar, pero mi mundo se detuvo cuando dijo esa frase, "te amo", el me ama, y ahora está aquí después de todo ese caótico día, no puedo más, paso mi brazo por su cintura lo atraigo a mí y lo beso, él no lo recuerda pero este es nuestro segundo beso, algún día le contare esa historia, por lo pronto no importa nada más que él y este beso tan profundo como el anhelo de no dejarlo ir nunca, cuando la falta de aire no hace separarnos solo puedo observar su rostro sonrojado y la sorpresa que refleja en el

\- eso quiere decir ¿Qué tú también…

\- Te amo Yura, no sabes cuánto espere por decirte esto

\- pues eres lento, porque tuve que ser yo el que lo dijera

\- pero me alegra que lo hicieras

\- pues no te alegres tanto porque aún estoy molesto porque me mentiste

\- lo siento

\- bueno te perdono solo porque eres tu

\- gracias, ahora porque no pasa a la ducha

\- oye, oye, como que vas muy rápido

\- no es eso, no pienses mal, es solo que enfermaras si sigues todo empapado

\- aah, es verdad, dijo sonrojado a mas no poder

Los dos nos duchamos, claro que por separado, le preste algo de mi ropa la cual le quedaba enorme

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- nada, es solo que mi ropa te queda enorme

\- prefieres que me la quite

\- no, quédatela te ves muy bien así

\- ¿Beka…

\- ¿sí?

\- ¿puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?, no pienses cosas extrañas, solo quiero pasar más tiempo a tu lado pero si…

\- Yura, tu puedes quedar por siempre, pero solo hay una cama

\- ¿y qué esperas para entrar en ella?

Se dirigió a la cama, levanto las cobijas, los dos nos acostamos viendo el techo de la habitación, nervioso, sin poder movernos

\- entonces… buenas noches Yura

\- buenas noches Beka

Apago las luces, es una situación incómoda, en verdad cree que puedo dormir tranquilo con él a mi lado, cielos creo que esta noche será una tortura

\- sabes…

Se giró y me abrazo, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara más si es posible

\- si yo ya te dije que te amo, y tu sientes lo mismo no tenemos por qué fingir que seguimos siendo amigos

\- tienes razón…

Lo abrazo también y aspiro el aroma de su cabello, es tan irreal, pero está aquí a mi lado, pero si vamos a ser sincero tengo que decirlo

\- ¿Yura?...

\- ¿mhh?

\- ¿entonces ahora eres solo mío?

\- solo si tú eres completamente mío

 **Continuara.**

 **Cap. 3 Una sorpresa**

 **Pues decidí continuar, aún tengo una ideas que exprimir, ¿Qué les pareció el cap?, acepto tomatazos y sugerencias, no pensé terminarlo hoy porque me dio el bajón por la noticia de Yuzuru, en realidad me entristeció mucho, pero ya tenía planeado postear el cap hoy así que se los dejo, nos seguiremos leyendo.**


End file.
